Burn
by SweetSas
Summary: an AA birthday present for Marieke!


**Disclaimer: Not mine! The song Burn belongs to Van Velzen**

**Burn**

**A present for**

**Marieke**

The sun tells everything. Every time he watched it, he couldn't help thinking about how the sunset and sunrise seemed to reflect his life perfectly.

He had been in the dark for so long, so full of pain, hurt and loneliness. His twin sister Karone was kidnapped right in front of him, when they were only six years old. His parents were missing since he was twelve years old after a strange accident on their mission. His world shattered, the shield around his heart tightened. His best friend had always been there for him, also on that dark day on KO-35.

The young man sighted, memories haunting him. That day…the day he lost everything what was left. His best friend practically died defending him and he was alone in the dark once again. Two years had he been alone, the only company a talking computer. He was grateful that DECA had been there though, although she was a computer, she cared for him and came as close as a mother as he would let her. Ice and ice cold he had been.

Until….he met her.

_You__  
Struck a match inside  
This frozen heart of mine  
You set my world on fire  
stranded dazed and confused  
Stumbling drunk on you  
Consumed by my own desire  
Tell me how tell me how_

Andros smiled when he looked at his sleeping girlfriend, who was sleeping with her head on his chest, a content smile on her face, the sleeping bag carefully draped around her bare shoulders.

It was summer, and the nights were warm and clammy. Ashley fell asleep after their little improvised barbeque. He tightened the hold he had on her bare waist just a little bit, holding her as close as possible. She was the reason he was still alive, he admitted to himself.

The moment their eyes locked after he morphed, he had to struggle to keep the protecting shield of ice around his heart. At first he was cold and harsh towards her, confused by unknown feelings and thoughts. But bit by bit he'd let her in, until he finally had the courage to ask her out.

From that day on, they had been inseparable. Ashley was everything, beautiful, caring, funny, always cheerful, everything that he was not, in his opinion. If she was awake, she would probably disagree with him though, he thought smiling. _  
__  
__You burn right through me you undo me yeah  
What a way to go  
Oh you twist and turn me ignite and stir me yeah  
You know I've got to learn how you burn how you burn_

She had melted the ice, she made him forget about the times he was lost in the dark and thought there was no hope.

Andros reluctantly let his eyes wander from his girlfriend to the sunset. Yellow, orange and deep red colored the horizon. He smiled, not only the colors matched them, but the entire situation. With her, he was the man he thought he never could be. Nice, cheerful, funny, full of passion….She changed him, in a good way.

Without her, darkness would soon follow again, he knew. Sometimes, when memories haunted him once more, she relighted his world again. All the effort she put in cheering him up, now and in the past, made him feel so….loved and scared at the same time, scared because he needed her more than anything, than anyone. __

_Lost in a stadium full of frowns  
Till your smile turned it all around  
Now the mention of your name  
Fans the flame  
A flame that___

_Burns right through me  
you undo me yeah  
What a way to go  
Oh you twist and turn me ignite and stir me yeah  
You know I've got to learn how you burn how you burn_

Finally, things were looking on the bright sight. His sister was back, happy and healthy. His best friend was alive, his parents turned out to be alive and well, evil was defeatedand he and Ashley were closer than ever.

After her college years, they agreed on moving back to his home planet KO-35. Their life together would officially start there, but Andros already had a ring on a secret place, waiting for the right moment. The moment that he had the courage to ask her if she wanted to be his wife, the moment they became bonded forever.

He had to smirk a bit at that thought. Bonded forever they were already, since that night a month ago. The night they became lovers, the last pieces of ice around his heart were melted forever.

_  
__Oh I wanted just to know you  
Even just to come close  
But every time we touch  
That fire goes up in smoke_

Cause you burn cause you burn  
What a way to go  
Oh you twist and turn me ignite and stir me yeah  
You know I've got to learn  
How you burn right through me you undo me yeah  
What a way to go  
Oh you twist and turn me ignite and stir me yeah  
You know I've got to learn how you burn how you burn  
How you burn

When the sun was almost down, Andros felt himself becoming drowsy, drowsy after a long, warm day in the sun with Ashley. Drowsy with memories, drowsy with happiness.

He closed his eyes and slowly he drifted away to sleep, the love of his life in his arms and a peaceful smile on his handsome face.

**a/n:**** This is my first A/A fic and a very special birthday present for one of my Dutch friends on Marieke a.k.a Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow. Now review and wish her a very very happy birthday with lots of presents and a chocolate cake!**


End file.
